Scarlet Maelstrom-Challenge fic by Redkura
by firegodvargas
Summary: Naruto, the son of Susano'o is one of Sabertooth's strongest mages with a strange past. Old friends return in the Grand Magic Games along with a guild long forgotten. How will he deal with this? Why does he react like this towards the Titania? Strong Naruto God Slayer Naruto AU Rated M for language and eventual lemons. NO HAREM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a challenge fic from Sizzzooh so enjoy! For the disclaimer I have my guests… Handsome Jack and Mister Torgue High Five Flexington!**

**Jack: Hey everyone Handsome Jack here!  
><strong>

**Torgue: AND I'M MISTER TORGUE BADASS!**

**Jack: Firegodvargas doesn't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or a Hyperion gun. If he did then he would be able to own those shows and look classy while doing so.**

**Torgue: THIS IS A CHALLENGE FIC FROM SIZZZOOH! ALL READERS MUST SIGN A LEGAL WAVER BEFORE READING… JUST KIDDING YOU'RE IN TORGUE COUNTRY NOW!**

Jack: Ignore him… *neighing in background* Butt Stallion says hello

**Vargas: Let's get on with this shit, ne?**

**Scarlet Maelstrom:**

A man wearing a black cloak sits atop his throne, his long spiky hair covering his left eye. "So… Susano'o finally raised a brat to fight us huh? It doesn't matter to me… Once I rid the world of Zeref I can control END… or should I say END Etherious Shinju the God Tree." The man smiles slightly.

**Elsewhere**

A young man with blonde hair wakes up abruptly and looks at the calendar, "It's been 6 years since I left huh…" The blonde sighs.

**Flashback**

_A man with spiky silver hair and wearing black pants, a gray shirt with green designs on it and a blue cloak stood in front of a six year old blonde boy._

"_Focus Naruto! You have to be calm and go with the winds instead of trying to force it to bend to your will!" The man shouts at the kid._

"_Sorry Susano'o… It's just I don't understand how to do this." The blonde now named Naruto groans._

"_Of course you don't understand it… Storm God Slayer Magic combines both of your wind and lightning natures to make an even more powerful magic." Susano'o explains as he creates a spiraling ball of black winds surrounded by lightning, "But by the time I'm done training you… You will be a full-fledged God Slayer._

**Flashback End**

12 years had passed since that day and Naruto had grown both in power and in spirit. He now wore a black shirt with the same designs as Susano'o's but in orange, he also wore gray pants and combat boots. On his left shoulder was an orange Sabertooth Guild Insigina, symbolizing him membership of the current number one guild. Today started just like any other for him, get up, train a bit, eat a crap ton of ramen and then go to the guild.

Sabertooth's guild hall is located in Ever Grande City (Yes it's a pokemon reference… blame my binge gaming of ORAS) a giant city full of wealthy people and had a waterfall behind the guild. The blonde God Slayer kicked open the guild doors and received many stares, no matter how many times he did it, nobody ever got used to it.

"Naruto! Jiemma wants to see you and the others!" A cat wearing a vest exclaims

"Fro thinks so too!" A green cat wearing a pink frog costume says happily.

"Thanks Lector" Naruto smiles before walking up the stairs. Naruto walked towards the Master's chambers along with the other S Class Members who were currently at the guild. To his left were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the twin dragons and to his right were Rufus Lohre and Orga Nanagear.

"Any idea what his royal ego wants with us?" Naruto asks

"No idea… might have something to do with Salamander resurfacing… I've wanted to fight him for so long now." Sting grins

"Riiiiight" Naruto sweat drops, sometimes Sting became too obsessed with fighting Natsu. The five mages opened the door to Jiemma's office. The office was full of Sabertooth banners and trophies from the Grand Magic Games. Naruto sighed; the man had such a huge ego and would punish anybody for being weak.

"Hmph I have selected four of you for the Grand Magic Games this year." Jiemma grunts

"Why only four of us?" Naruto asks

"Simpe, we're having Yukino participate. Celestial Spirit Mages are weak and useless so we'll give the other teams false hope and when she loses… Minerva will return and take her place." Jiemma grins

"_Cruel old man" _Sting and Naruto think at the same time.

"The four of you that'll fight are Naruto, Orga and the Twin Dragons." Jiemma explains

"I see, I'll remember this moment." Rufus says in his well… Rufus way. (Sorry I never understood his character so I don't want to give him much screen time.)

"You have 3 months of training… do not disappoint me." Jiemma says in a cold tone, the 5 still stand there, "What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!" He growls as the 5 S Class mages exit his office.

**A few days later-Beach**

Naruto stood on the sandy beach near Akane Resort (Never specified in canon where Fairy Tail trained) He switched his clothes for orange shorts and a black tank top with a red spiral on the back. "Hmmm this is a good place to train." Naruto muses as he grabs his left arm with his right, "Storm God's Chidori!" He rushes towards a line of trees and pierces a hole in the first… then the second and so on until he knocks them all down with just one attack. When he looked around he saw that there were other people training as well but the one that caught his eye was a red haired girl wearing a black bikini… beating the shit out of a kid with pink hair.

"_Damn… wait am I blushing? I'm a God Slayer, Susano'o dammit! I don't friggin blush dattebayo!" _Naruto internally groans. You see while growing up with a God until you're twelve and then travelling the country until you're 15 makes it hard to have childhood crushes so Naruto never experienced that and thus gets slightly flustered. Suddenly the last tree gave way and everyone started staring at Naruto.

"Whoops?" Naruto looks sheepish

"How did you do that? That looked like a perfect mix of Wind and Lighting Magic." The redhead asks

"Well it is, I'm the Storm God Slayer Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo… shit I said that out loud didn't I?" Naruto sweatdrops at the use of his verbal tic.

"Yes, yes you did." The redhead nods

"God Slayer? Isn't that fake dragon slayer magic? I've never met a god before." Natsu asks

"Depends on the generation of God Slayers, first gen like me were raised by Gods and second Gen were given scrolls from the first Gen God Slayers." Naruto explains.

"Oh wait! I've heard of you!" The blonde girl exclaims, "You were featured in the most recent Sorcerer Weekly, you're Naruto the Maelstrom of Sabertooth!"

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouts, fists blazing

"Why?" Naruto tilts his head to the side

"Because you're strong and I can tell you're not to bad of a guy." Natsu grins, "We're both training for the GMG so we should train against strong opponents!"

"that wasn't too bad pinky." Naruto chuckles as lightning crackles around his body and the winds pick up at the same time, "Let's start!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu charges with a flaming fist but misses

"Talon!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Flame Elbow!" The attacks keep missing the God Slayer who has a smile on his face the whole time. Not a superior smile, but one of someone who is thoroughly enjoying the fight.

"Natsu they say that when two people fight with their all they can understand eachother better… Can you understand me?" Naruto asks

"Ghhh shut up!" Natsu charges again and misses, this time however, Naruto points at Natsu, "Storm God's Saturn Cannon!" A black ball about the size of a basketball made of wind and lightning appears and fires at Natsu who narrowly dodges it. The attack keeps going and collides with a tree and causes a massive explosion.

"Holy crap…" Natsu's eyes widen

"Sorry I have to keep my special techniques under wraps until the tournament, not even my guild knows about it. Hell the attack is my only Anti-Fortress attack in my arsenal so far." Black wind spirals around Naruto's hands, making them look like drills, "Storm God's Drilling Rampage!" Naruto gets starts punching Natsu repeatedly in the chest, leaving a few marks. He then moves behind the dragon slayer and chops him on the back of the neck, leaving Natsu unconscious.

"_Heh this brings back memories…" _Naruto chuckles

**Flashback**

_An eight year old Naruto stood in front of Susano'o, they both bowed towards one another and then began to fight._

"You're fast but… Not fast enough! Strm God's Drilling Rampage!" Susano'o unleashes a barrage of punches on Naruto and knocks him to the ground.

"_The hell old man? That attack is pretty BS!" Naruto complains._

"_No it's really not. It has a few conditions that must be met for it to work properly… First the user must be significantly faster than the opponent, secondly this must be used only when your opponent has their guard down, if he or she has even a second to counter then this attack will fail and you will most likely get injured in the process." Susano'o explains_

"_So it's like a double edged sword right?" Naruto asks_

"_Exactly" Susano'o smiles at his surrogate son._

"_Wait but I never let my guard down!" Naruto growls_

"_You've trained for two years under me. I've trained for Millennia and taught you your style, I can easily hit any weak point you have right now." Susano'o smirks_

**Flashback End**

"Wow it actually worked." Naruto sweat drops, "You ok buddy?"

"I'm good." Natsu groans, "Does anyone have some fire?" Natsu asks

"No, sorry Natsu." The blonde girl apologizes, "Why don't you see Wendy later?"

"Well that was a pretty good spar, I'm gonna head off to train on my own. I hope I get to fight you guys in the Grand Magic Games!" Naruto smiles before disappearing in the wind.

"He was nice, a lot different then what we heard about other Sabertooth members." Erza smiles with a slight blush.

Even she had to admit Naruto looked pretty damn cool.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him." Happy jokes before flying at top speed from Erza's swords.

**Later**

As the day came to an end, Naruto stared at the moon with a slight smile. _'Fairy Tail huh? They're nice people… a lot better than Saber. Plus the redhead was really hot." _Naruto smiles perversely. Just because he didn't have childhood crushes didn't mean he didn't have hormones.

**Elsewhere**

A young man with black hair stood in front of the desk of a woman with incredibly large *ahem* assets.

"Run that by me again Lady Tsunade?" The teen asks

"Sasuke… you along with Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Neji are going to compete in the Grand Magic Games representing the ANBU Guild.

"But really three of our slayers? Isn't that a bit much?" Sasuke asks. Sure sending him and Sakura would be unfair as it is, two first Generation God Slayers with crazy reserves but add Kakashi? He is the only known Devil Slayer in a Legal Guild and is a master tactician.

"Sabertooth is sending in 4 slayers including your rival." Tsunade smirks

"…"

"… Fine I'll do it." Sasuke sighs, he really wanted to fight Naruto once more and the GMG was the perfect place to do so.

'_We will settle this… my old friend' _Sasuke grins as he steps out of the office.

**AND CUT! Well was it good? Bad? Or ugly? Leave a review, no flames ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE A GUEST. I hate seeing nasty reviews from guests on ANYONE'S stories. Anyway for those of you who read Son of the Explode it is not abandoned I just have really bad writer's block so I'll try to finish the chapter soon and work out a schedule that works with this story. Also I need help writing a lemon for this story so PM me if you want to help, you get credit for it and I will appreciate it.**

**-Vargas out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second chapter of Scarlet Maelstrom! I don't have much to say this time let's go. First as I said before there isn't gonna be a harem, but I'm having trouble deciding who the second pairing is. I'm going to put a poll up tomorrow but for now here are the choices. Secondly I apologize for the late update, I had a huge project to do so I couldn't focus on my stories but I'll try to get it to every two weeks if not every month… emphasis on TRY.**

**2n2kas: The blushing was because Naruto never experienced having a childhood crush (including Sakura) and Erza blushes whenever someone mentions her and Jellal so that's why I did that. The part with ANBU was just meant to give some backstory for other Naruto characters to join since I'm changing the whole GMG. Also it's a fanfiction about Fairy Tail, people recover as fast as Vegeta with a Senzu Bean. **

**WarLord666: It's a challenge, can't do much but if you vote she might be the side pairing.**

**Dragon537: More like a mix of wind style from Narutoverse and Orga's magic, I don't want Naruto to be able to heal himself like Chelia or Wendy… that'd be too hax.**

**legendary flash: Why would Naruto's hair change color? **

**BEGIN!**

Naruto had a simple routine with his training in the recent months. Jump from the peak of a mountain to learn how to fly, hunt some monsters, cook said monsters, work on the new attack.

"Let's try this one last time… God Slayer's Secret Art: Storm God's…" Black winds swirl in Naruto's hands creating a ball, lighting starts to crackle around it as the orb slowly expands to create a tornado around his whole body, "MAELSTROM!" Naruto runs forward with a swirling ball of lightning and wind and slams it into a tree causing an explosion of black energy with white lines forming on the energy. (Typhoon Lightning Spiral from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution)

"Holy crap I might've overpowered it." Naruto stares at the crater that replaced the foliage. Naruto sweatdrops, "Yeah definitely overpowered that attack… at least it works and doesn't blow up in my face this time."

"Big brother! I heard the explosion over here!" A girl exclaims

"Whoever could do that must be a real MAN!" A male voices shouts

"Please gods don't let that be this guy's shtick." Naruto groans as a group of people with white hair steps out of the remains of the forest. In the front was a man with oversized arm muscles, to his right was a girl with short white hair and to his left was a girl around Erza's height with long white hair.

"Yo" Naruto half waves

"Ummmmm what are you doing out here?" The short girl asks

"Training" Naruto replies with a shrug, "And you? Judging from your mark I can see you're from Fairy Tail… This would make the second group I met before the games."

"What group did you meet before? Was it Natsu?" The girls asks rapid fire

"Natsu… Natsu… Oh yeah! I fought him, he's not at my level yet but he's pretty good. If he was smarter then he would've been able to dodge my last attack." Naruto chuckles, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo! Sabertooth's Storm God Slayer."

"Sabertooth? Aren't you guys the current number one?" The tall girl asks

"Yeah, Jiemma's an annoying old shit though. I only stay because I have a job to do there…"

**Flashback**

_A 16 year old Naruto stands in front of Susano'o just like many times before. "Yo old man! Why'd ya call me out here? I'm part of a guild now. I can't go travelling for no reason, Tsunade'll have my head."_

"_You have to tell me about them later but for now I have an important job for you." Susano'o closes his eyes, "I need you to join Sabertooth-"_

"_NO WAY OLD MAN! ANBU IS MY HOME! LIKE HELL I'M ABANDONING THEM!" Naruto snarls_

"_As I was saying I need you to join Sabertooth so you could help keep the Twin Dragons and the Second Generation God Slayer on the right path. I fear that if you don't join them the world could end." Susano'o sighs_

"_What do you mean right path?" Naruto narrows his eyes_

"_Simple, the path they are on is the path Jiemma set for them, not the path that a Slayer would set for themselves." Susano'o explains, "The way things are now… Jiemma could destroy Fiore because of the absence of Fairy Tail."_

"_Fine but just so you know… As soon as Fairy Tail returns I'm leaving that guild and kicking the crap out of Jiemma for good measure. You can bet on that." Naruto leaves in a whirlwind._

**Flashback end**

"Eh whatever, what's your names though? You walked up to my training grounds unannounced, kinda rude no?" Naruto gives a fox-like grin.

"Oh sorry, my name's Lisanna, my older brother is Elfman and my sister is Mirajane." The short girl smiles

"Mirajane… ah the S Class Takeover mage, I hope to see you in the GMG." Naruto grins before pulling out a communication lacrima that was buzzing or whatever they did.

"NARUTO HEAD BACK TO THE GUILD RIGHT NOW YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF AN S-CLASS!" Jiemma shouts from the other end.

"hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto pretends not to hear the old man just like a certain member of ANBU would do.

"BRAT YOU LISTE-" Naruto crushes the lacrima in his hands and destroys the remains of it with a small black whirlwind. He looks back at the Fairy Tail members, "Sorry I couldn't stay and chat but I have to go back to the guild now!" Naruto disappears in a static blur leaving 3 confused Strauss siblings.

**Sabertooth**

Naruto reappeared in front of the guild, slightly out of breath. I mean he did just use a teleportation technique that was completely untested, "Hmmm I think I'll call it Flying Raijin." He muses as he kicks open the door… again.

"Yo Fishcake!" Sting waves, "You finished training?"

"Nope!" Naruto grins while others comically fall to the floor, "I barely got my new attack to not cut me in the process of charging up." Naruto whines, "Combining my Chidori and Rasengan creates dangerous[ly awesome] results."

"You're insane, what's next? You start calling out giant toads and demonic foxes?" Sting and Naruto laugh at the idea.

"Yeah when that happens I'll start wearing all orange and shouting Believe It!" Naruto could hardly breathe from how much he laughed at the ideas.

"NARUTO! STING!" Jiemma shouts from the staircase, "Tomorrow we shall leave for Crocus, I expect nothing but the best from our guild. Do. Not. Screw. Up… I will excommunicate you if you even think of losing a battle round."

"Uh huh" Naruto nods slowly before jumping up to the rafters and going to sleep.

"He really doesn't care much about the guild's morals huh?" Orga asks

"Dude, what morals?" Sting deadpans

**The Next Day- Crocus**

Naruto walked through Crocus, he now wore a black muscle shirt with an orange spiral, black pants and a red sleeveless coat with black flames at the bottom. (That's right the Sage Cloak is back.) The God Slayer walked around with little care for anything around him until he bumped into a silver haired man, "Sorry wasn't looking." Naruto apologizes.

"It's ok, we all get a little lost along the path of life sometimes don't we Naruto?" The man was none other than Kakashi Hatake, the Lightning Devil Slayer.

"Kakashi? The hell are you doing here? Are Sasuke and Sakura ok?" Naruto asks frantically

"Calm down Naruto, the others are fine, we're actually taking part in the Games this year. Just so you know you can always come back to ANBU." Kakashi says with an eye smile

"not yet…" Naruto whispers hoping Kakashi wouldn't hear him. Sadly the Devil Slayer heard his exact words.

"It's your choice but just know that everyone misses you." Kakashi disappears in a blur of static electricity.

"I know…" Naruto sighs before looking at the clock tower, "I should start heading back." He mumbles before spinning on a heel and walking towards the hotel. As he walks he sees a large crowd forming around three familiar auras. (If Dragon Slayers can recognize people by scent, I think God Slayers should recognize them by the feel of their magic)

"What was that you said?" Natsu snarls at Sting

"I said that we were strong enough to kill Acnologia unlike you." Sting sneers

"Oi Sting, shut up" Naruto kicks the White Dragon Slayer in the back of the head, "Acnologia could literally tear dragons in half with one strike, from what you told me it took everything you had to kill Vicelogia so… You definitely can't beat the black dragon." Naruto closes his eyes; "Just because we are in the number one guild doesn't make us better than everyone else. I've fought this kid before and I can say with confidence that he can easily keep up with you or Rogue even in your Dragon Force."

"Oi! I've gotten a lot stronger since then whiskers!" Natsu smirks, "Let's fight here and now!"

"I'll pass, you want a fight? Save it for the arena… I don't want to destroy Crocus... yet." Naruto chuckles

"Fine you better hold up your end of the deal." Natsu grins as they fist bump

"See ya Fire Dragon." Naruto gives a half wave as his disappears into the winds.

"You got lucky Fairy, I'll destroy you if we actually fight." Sting cackles maniacally

"_The hell is up with this guy? I'm not a magic sensor but I could tell something's up with him." _Natsu narrows his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, Fairy Tail'll come out on top just watch!"

From a rooftop across the street a certain God Slayer watches the whole scene, "Hn, you better prepare yourself… Naruto." The black haired teen walks away.

**Hotel**

Naruto leans over the balcony in the lobby of the large hotel where Sabertooth was staying when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"The hell's goin' on?" Sting shouts

"Gee I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Naruto growls back

"Sting, Naruto can you please stop fighting?" The fifth member of their team Yukino pleads

"Don't worry I wasn't fighting." Naruto chuckles before he looks out the window to see a giant maze… thing? Yeah maze thing.

"**HELLLOOOOOOOO TRAVELLERS!" **An irritating voice calls out, **"I am your announcer for the Grand Magic Games you may call me CL4P-TP Steward Bot or Claptrap for short, that's what my friends would call me if they existed!" **The voice exclaims, **"Any who we have waaaaaay too many guilds this year so our main announcer decided 'Fuck it! Put everyone in a maze and the first 8 to get out are the competitors for the games!" **Claptrap explains, **"There are runes in place so those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly, now Open for me gates!" **The gates to the maze don't even budge. **"Raggin fragging locked gate. Ah here's the switch, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand OPEN!" **The gates open and all of the guilds rush in.

"Come on! I'm not gonna lose to some idiotic guild like Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus! I have pride as a mage 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouts as Sabertooth's team rushes into the fray.

"RIGHT!" Everyone grins wildly.

**And cut, I think this was a pretty decent place to stop. Yes I know the beginning felt a bit rushed but I wanted to get to the GMG so I can have fun with the story. Next chapter will be the maze, teams for the GMG and the first round. I am changing some of the guilds so we can include characters from the Narutoverse. Anyway as you can see I changed Chaptai to Claptrap from Borderlands, reason? I love Borderlands and Claptrap is probably my favorite character next to Scooter, Moxxi and… MR. TORGUE! So yeah if you don't play Borderlands, either do it or just search up Claptrap funny moments or Torgue funny moments so the characters make sense. **

**Also Naruto's Storm God Slayer Magic is a mix of Wind Style Jutsus and Lightning God Slayer Magic. Naruto will mainly use techniques like Chidori and Rasengan varients along with my own attacks but I like the Narutoverse attacks. He can eat both Wind and Lightning separately but if he tries to use the magics for each separately (ie: Sky God Boreas) it would either blow up in his face or just drain a chunk of his reserves.**

**Leave a nice review, no flames and I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo so here's chapter 3! Just a few announcements and then the normal stuff. First off I'm going to be accepting OC villains for future arcs, please don't make them too overpowered. Secondly because I'm changing the GMG teams up I'm going to need some new challenge rounds to keep it original. The poll for the side pairing is up so vote now!**

**MetalSharkey90: Thanks man**

**Leo De Cielo: I gave the reason but trust me it's a lot deeper than just 'we need the slayers to fight together' and all that friendship and rainbows crap. Writing a story like that is about as appealing as playing leap frog with a unicorn. Expect a whole arc on this sometime later.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: So you have any advice on how to make it ahem 'not crap' in your opinion or do you just want Fairy Tail with Naruto in it like so many other stories? Nah I'm gonna do it my way with a few new arcs because ART IS BANG!**

**Lector: Listen up! Firgodvargas doesn't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

**Firegodvargas: Stop reminding me ya damn cats… whatever start the story.**

"_Let's go! I'm not gonna lose to Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus! I have some pride as a mage 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouts_

"_RIGHT!" Everyone else exclaims_

**Preliminary Round-Maze**

Sabertooth wandered around the giant rotating maze, "Dammit this place is getting on my nerves." Naruto groans

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Rogue asks

"Because that is too draining on my reserves, I might have an idea though." Naruto gives a wicked grin as he spots the group from Quatro Cerberus, "Sting, Rogue!"

"Right **Unision Raid: White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!**" The twin dragon slayers shout as they fire their attack. 3. 2. 1… Bang. Quatro Cerberus fell towards the ground after getting hit with the attack.

"Good job you two, the exit's that a way." Naruto grins as he jumps over to where Quatro Cerberus was and there was a regular wood door at the end of the path.

"So you just wanted them out of the way correct?" Rogue sighs

"Nah I thought you guys could use a little stretch, sides if Bacchus isn't with the group then they're all B Class mages at best." Naruto explains before his team enters the arena.

"**AND IN FIRST PLACE IT'S SABERTOOTH! What a shocking turn of events!" **Claptrap exclaims in his normal tone even though you could feel the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"GO SABER!"

"CRUSH EVERYONE!" The crowd cheers

Naruto pays this no mind as he watches the gate where the other teams would come in. He had no idea who would be his opponents but he knew one thing… He needed some ramen… wait no he was going to have a good fight.

Light filled the hallway as the second team stepped out. In the front was a man with gravity defying silver hair with a half face mask and a green vest. Next to him was a young man with black hair that kind of looked like a duck ass (Need I say more?) To his left was a girl with pink hair and a diamond on her forehead. To the silver haired man's left was a man with long brown hair, pale eyes, a headband and a white uniform, the last member had short black hair and wore a half shirt… thing? (I have no idea what Sai wears)

"**In second place is the mysterious ANBU GUILD!" **Claptrap exclaims, **"The leader of the guild is said to be strong enough to make earthquakes with her punches, either that or your mom just got out of bed-zing!" **

"Naruto…" The duck ass smirks

"Sasuke… before I saw Kakashi I never thought we'd fight again." Naruto smiles

"Hn I guess you're right but I want answers." Sasuke narrows his eyes

"You have to beat me first, so get ready Sasuke." Naruto grins wildly while Sasuke does the same albeit to a lesser extent.

"Just remember the deal when I beat the crap out of you during the battle rounds." The two god slayers fist bump before going their separate ways.

The other teams didn't catch Naruto's eye like ANBU did, they were all expected except for the newly approved guild Raven Tail and the total unknown that was Snake Sound. Finally the last team entered and it actually shocked Naruto with the line up. Fairy Tail was back with Natsu Dragneel in the front and Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel on either of his sides, behind them were the Titania Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss.

"Hehe I'm all fired up now!" Natsu grins before the crowd starts to boo Fairy Tail.

"Shut up…" Nobody listens to Naruto, "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" He roars finally getting the audience's attention, "Fairy Tail has triumphed over many other teams before getting here, and do you see Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus here? No? Then that means that Fairy Tail has already done better than guilds as powerful as those." Naruto grunts before calming down again.

"Thank you Naruto." Erza smiles at the God Slayer

"Eh it was nothing, I'll talk to you guys later but the round's about to begin." Naruto looks towards the lacrima vision where a man with oversized muscles was shouting.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE WHO'S THE NUMBER ONE BADASS ON EARTHLAND, WILL IT BE SABERTOOTH OR WILL FAIRY TAIL RISE FROM THE ASHES LIKE A BADASS PHOENIX? I THINK WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION… MAYBEEE?!" The man exclaims, "I'M MR. TORGUE, THE ANNOUNCER FOR THE GAMES ALONG WITH CLAPTRAP WHOO! ANYWAY THE FIRST ROUND IS HIDE AND SEEK… WITH EXPLOSIVES!" A screen appears with the rules for the game called Hidden.

**Rules**

**One member per team**

**Whenever a competitor is hit his team loses one point and the other team gains 2 points**

**If a competitor hits a clone they lose a point**

**No eating tofu or killing eachother**

**Something must explode or all teams lose**

"Well the fourth and fifth rules are completely random." Naruto sweatdrops

"Gihihihi it looks like we win, destroying things is Fairy Tail's specialty." Gajeel grins

"Whatever… Just start the round already." The apparent leader of Snake Sound, Kimimaro grunts

"I agree with the albino." Lyon smirks

"Fine then, Rogue you're up." Naruto smirks

"Ch easy enough." Rogue walks towards the center of the Arena

"Let's show these guys why Fairy Tail's number 1." Gajeel walks towards the stage

"This challenge will be easy for me, my eyes can see everything." Neji smirks as he walks with an air of confidence. The others walk in but none of them were really strong enough to make a difference in the outcome of the fight. Wait never mind, big spiky and purple's here. What was his name again? Oh right Nullpudding.

"ALRIGHT FIGHT FANS THIS ROUND BEGINS IN 3… 2… 1! HIDDEN STARTS NOW MOOOOOOWWMEEDELYMEEEDLYMOOOW!" The 8 fighters disappear in a golden glow and reappear inside a fake town that was constructed inside the arena. Also there were strange copies of themselves inside the town that wouldn't move.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue hid in the shadows away from the other competitiors, _"I have to stay away from the ANBU guy, while I could beat him in a straight up fight his Eye Magic will give him an advantage in this challenge." _Rogue phases through the walls as he looks for an opponent and he finds the albino, Kimimaro fighting Nullpudding. Kimimaro was using some sort of bone magic… _"Wait no that's Arc of the Bone Pulse!" _Rogue's eyes widen at the usage of the powerful lost magic defeating the Raven Tail member.

"Hmph this is what Raven Tail has to offer?" Kimimaro scoffs

"Shadow Dragon's Hidden Talon!" Rogue whispers as he connects with Kimimaro's shadow and kicks him in the spine, earning himself 2 points

**Raven Tail: -1**

**White Snake: +2**

**White Snake: -1**

**Sabertooth: +2**

Rogue smirks, "A bit too easy" he mutters

"8 Trigrams Air Palm!" A silver magic circle appears near a rooftop and a silver blast of wind hits Rogue in the chest.

**Sabertooth: -1**

**ANBU: +2**

**Stands**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sting shouts

"That was Neji's clan's adaptation to Palm Magic, it's called Gentle Fist and is extremely powerful." Naruto says calmly (I'm not gonna explain Gentle Fist or the Byakugan because at this point it's common knowledge unless you stopped watching/reading before Neji fought Kidomaru)

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel walked through the street, "Che there's nobody here… friggin stupid event!" He growls before his 'danger senses' go wild as he narrowly dodges a purple spike coming from Nullpudding's arm, "Ok just what kind of magic do you use?" Gajeel asks

"That's none of your concern Fairy!" Nullpudding charges at Gajeel who blocked the attack but still lost a point because the attack DID connect with a part of his body.

**Fairy Tail: -1**

**Raven Tail: +2**

Gajeel reappeared in a random street and takes in his surroundings, "I smell ice… well I found my target." Gajeel rushes towards Lyon, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel shouts as he unleashes the powerful attack and blows up a building.

"**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXPLOSIONS!" **Torgue shouts while doing a terrible job of announcing.

**Lamia Scale: -1**

**Fairy Tail: +2**

Gajeel walks away from the site of his attack only to dodge a blast of shadows, "Huh… another dragon slayer, wouldja look at that?" He grumbles

"Shut up" Rogue grunts as he charges at Gajeel

"Whoa easy there" Gajeel dodges each of Rogue's stirkes before they both do cartwheels to get away from eachother (If you watch Naruto you'll know what I mean) "Che let's finish this!" Gajeel grins

"I couldn't agree more!" Rogue and Gajeel breathe in deeply

"IRON DRAGON/SHADOW DRAGON'S"

"ROAR!" They both shout and right before the attacks connect…

"**AND TIME!" **Torgue exclaims as the city disappears

"What?" Rogue asks as his and Gajeel's roars disappear.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!" Gajeel shouts angrily

"Hehe well we thought we had more time but there's still a battle round so we can't keep this going forever." Claptrap chuckles, "Anyway here are the results!"

**Sabertooth 18pts**

**ANBU 16pts**

**Raven Tail 15pts**

**White Snake 14pts**

**Lamia Scale 10pts**

**Mermaid Heel 6pts**

**Blue Pegasus 3pts **

**Fairy Tail 1pts**

"Wow… Fairy Tail is not doing too hot right now." Naruto comments

"I mean what do you expect? They were trash for 7 years." A random Sabertooth member chuckles

"And yet they could still put up more of a fight than you." Naruto responds.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! NOW THAT THE FIRST CHALLENGE ROUND IS OUT OF THE WAY WE CAN GET TO THE FIGHTS! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Torgue exclaims, "THE ORDER OF FIGHTS WILL BE PUT ON LACRIMA VISION. IF YOU WIN YOU GET 10 POINTS, IF YOU LOSE YOU GET ZERO! IF IT'S A TIE THEN YOU'RE BORING AND YOU BOTH GET 5 POINTS!" Torgue finishes his long line of yelling.

**Round 1: Sakura Haruno vs Jura Neekis**

**Round 2: Orga Nanageer vs Kabuto **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Flare Corona**

**Round 4: Araña Webb vs Ren Akatsuki**

**And CUT! All right I know I'm leaving it at a bad point but who cares? You get the full attention for the fighting rounds in the next chapter rather than cramming it into a small section at the end of this one! Anyway I'm probably gonna close the poll in a week or two depending on how much schoolwork I have. On another note WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MASHIMA?! First Natsu's a freakin' sniper and now this? Carla is a human… thing? I don't even know any more. So I guess during the year where Natsu was training Carla met Yoruichi from Bleach and learned how to transform into a human from her. **

**Anyway that's all for now, leave a review, fave and follow but no flames! I'm ok with negative reviews (IE: The chapter is bad because _ you can improve it by _) because they actually help me get better as a writer. Flames do not; flames help people with low self-esteem feel better by insulting other people's work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its time for Chapter 4 so let's get started with this! Also Minerva/Kakashi is the winner! It will not happen until post Tartaros so don't expect any of it for a while. Secondly the order of the arcs are going to change with my original arc before Tartaros and one right after the GMG replacing the dragon thing because that was really stupid. Now on to reviews**

**Gueest: Yeah… As strong as Jura is, he can't beat someone who can literally eat whatever spell he throws at her. The later fights will be**

**tera12: Naruto is strong but not godlike, there are people who could wreck him at his current level *cough Madara cough***

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: If the biggest problem with my story is the design on Naruto's clothes then I suppose I'm doing a pretty good job then. **

**Guest: Enlighten me on how this story will end and how it's 'peace loving foolish trash' also it's literally 3 chapters in, saying you know how something will end at this point is like saying that Sakura will stay useless based on her first fight in the manga. **

**BEGIN!**

Kakashi walked through the halls of the stadium reading his… literature. He wandered around for so long that he accidentally made his way to the Fairy Tail box on the other side of the stadium.

"Mama look at the man's funny hair!" A little girl exclaims as she points to him.

"You aren't a member of our guild, what are you doing here?" The girl's father asks

"Oh I got lost along the road of life." Kakashi eye smiles, "I was hoping to talk with Master Makorav here."

**Arena**

Sakura stood in the center of the stadium waiting to fight her opponent Jura Neekis. While it is known that he is exceedingly powerful, he couldn't have a worse opponent or guild to fight for that matter. ANBU worked differently than most guilds did; for starters all members were put into four man squads with one S Class Member until they too advanced to S Class. This was to train the members properly from the time they joined until the time they were ready to advance. ANBU had the most S Class out of any guild but they also classified their strongest members as SS Class. Sakura was an honorary SS Class because she had the strength but lacked the experience to be SS class. Enough thought, her opponent walked towards the arena, you could feel the tension rising as Jura stepped into the light.

"**WHOOOO LET THE FIRST FIGHT BEGIN!" **Torgue exclaims

"Sorry but I cannot let you win." Jura says before clapping, "IRON ROCK PILLAR!" He shouts as he fires a pillar of stone at Sakura who stops it with her hand and then takes a bite out of the pillar.

"Wow your magic tastes pretty good! Guess this is what a Wizard Saint's power is." Sakura smiles before jumping in the air, "EARTH GOD'S QUAKE FIST!" She shoots towards the ground at breakneck speeds and smashes the earth bellow her.

"Damn…" Jura mutters as he tries to see through the dust the attack created.

**Fairy Tail Box**

"Here it comes…" Kakashi says with anticipation

"What is it?" Lucy asks the Cyclopes

"That'd be giving spo~ilers!" Kakashi says in a sing-song tone with an eye smile, creeping Lucy out.

"I should have known." Lucy sweatdrops

**Back to the fight**

"Secret Magic: Strength of 1000 EARTH GOD'S… CRASH!" Sakura shouts as purple lines cover her body and stone covers her fist.

"RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" Jura shouts in an attempt to block the attack but Sakura shouts through it and continues charging at him. He continues to erect rock walls but she smashes through each one like they were made of wet paper.

"SHANAROOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura exclaims as she hits him, the ground behind Jura starts cracking and you could see the shockwave from the attack.

"Guh…" Jura wheezes before passing out.

"**ANBU GAINS 10 POINTS WHOOOOOOO! JUST HOW STRONG ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS WARRIORS? CAN THEY BEAT SABERTOOTH? I THINK WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER… MAYBE!" **Torgue shouts

**In the stands**

"No surprise that Sakura won." Naruto smirks from the Sabertooth box

"After all…" Sasuke continues

"She's a part of the strongest team." Kakashi finishes from his spot in the Fairy Tail box. **(God Slayers have insane senses, as do Devil Slayers so they could probably hear eachother)**

"What is the strongest team?" Makorav asks with a raised eyebrow

"That was our unofficial title, we were called Team 7 or team Kakashi because I was the designated captain." Kakashi explains, "Anyway Makorav… on to business."

"Right" The elderly master of Fairy Tail nods.

"From our knowledge, White Snake and Raven Tail are working together to destroy both ANBU and Fairy Tail. We believe their secondary goal is to take Sasuke's eyes." Kakashi says with narrowed eyes-er eye.

"What is special about the boy's eyes?" Makorav asks

"He possesses the legendary eye magic passed through his clan called the Sharingan, it allows him to copy any B Rank or below spells and anticipate and counter most attacks." Kakashi explains, "That is the goal of their master, we know this because he tried to ambush Sasuke during an S Class promotion trial a few years back." Kakashi explains

"I see, knowing my son he's after Fairy Tail's secret magic… I apologize but I cannot tell you as only Fairy Tail's master is allowed to know." Makorav explains

"It is fine, every guild has their secrets just as every member has their own." Kakashi drops his serious tone and walks back towards the ANBU stands, "Well I'll be seeing you! I have to go congratulate my cute little student!"

**Back to the Arena**

The next competitors walked into the arena. The first was the well-known member of Sabertooth, Orga Nanageer, the second was a man from White Snake named Kabuto. Ignoring the shouts from the stands Kabuto raised his glasses giving a psychotic glint to them.

"You should surrender now Mr. Nanageer, your time in the spotlight has made your abilities predictable." Kabuto smiles creepily

"Shut up! Fight me like a man!" Orga shouts

If you listened closely you could hear Elfman shout, "OI THAT'S MY SHTICK! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Moving on…" Kabuto sweat drops, "Mr. Torgue, may we begin?"

"**IF YOU'RE IN THE ARENA, YOU CAN START KICKING ASS! IF NOT, THIS MESSAGE IS IRRELEVANT!"**

"Right" Kabuto sighs, _"That man is a complete idiot… Some times I wonder why they give Wizard Saint seats to people like him." _Kabuto takes out two small scalpels, "In the words of my 4 armed comrade… Come at me bro."

"Why you!" Orga shouts as he rockets towards Kabuto, "Thunder God's Straight!" He shouts as his body is covered in black lightning, he goes to punch the silver haired mage but Kabuto dodges with ease.

"So slow, now where should I start?" Kabuto grins maniacally, "Doctor's Sword Magic: Marionette Slice!" Kabuto disappears and reappears behind Orga with his arms crossed. A second later Orga's arms fall to his sides.

"What did you do to me?" Orga asks as he tries to move his arms.

"I used a special type of Blade magic to sever the tendons in your arms." Kabuto explains

"I've never heard of such a powerful sword magic before." Orga says

"Well that's because there was only one user before me, a man named Trafalgar D. Water Law, ex God of Ishgar. He was taken off of the Wizard Saints because they found that his family had some relation to Zeref, quite a stupid reason if you ask me. Anyway he left scrolls for his apprentice who is my current Guild Master." Kabuto smirks, "Our master could not properly use the magic as it required Law's special Nodachi or the use of scalpels like I use."

"**WOW! I DID NOT EXPECT SOMEONE TO BE ABLE TO USE LAW'S MAGIC! HOW WILL ORGA COUNTER THIS?" **Torgue exclaims/asks/we don't know

"**I don't know Mr. Torgue but I do know what this fight needs… my new Dubstep song!" **Claptrap says before repeatedly saying Wub

"GOD MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Naruto exclaims along with Gajeel, Sting, and the slayers barring Wendy, Kakashi and the pink haired girl with Lamia Scale.

"**MOOOOOOOW MEEDELY MEEDELY EXPLOSION!" **Torgue shouts and then Claptrap blows up, **"CONTINUE WITH THE FIGHT! ALSO YOU HAVE LIKE A MINUTE LEFT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MONOLOUGING!"**

"Dammit I overestimated…" Kabuto grumbles before charging at Orga again. This would have worked if he attacked Orga's magic container, not his arms as Orga simply vanished in a flash of lightning. Kabuto's eyes widen, "What? How did you dodge?"

"It's called Hirenkyaku or God Step, it's a spell that makes us God Slayers go at high speeds and seem to vanish in our element." Orga grins before Kabuto continuously tries to hit the God Slayer who keeps on dodging. After the longest minute passes they hear a loud bell signaling the fight has ended.

"_Thank you… Naruto." _Orga grins

**Flashback**

_Around the time Naruto joined up with Sabertooth, Orga challenged him to a fight thinking the blonde was all talk. As they fought he noticed Naruto easily avoiding his attacks with Hirenkyaku._

"_Why do you dodge my attacks instead of fight me head on?" Orga asks angrily_

"_If I have a skill like Hirenkyaku I'll use it. Fighting without using skills that the bearded bastard says are 'weak' will limit you and put you at a disadvantage against opponents who are faster or smarter." Naruto explains before teleporting behind Orga, "Like so… STORM GOD'S RASENGAN!" He slams a weak version of the spiraling death ball into Orga's back._

**Flashback End**

Orga falls to the ground and the medics immediately cart him off to the hospital. Kabuto sighs and walks back to his team's area with his head hung low.

"**WOW TWO FIGHTS WITH TWO UNEXPECTED ENDINGS! THIS IS INSANE!" **Torgue shouts

**Sabertooth section**

Naruto stares intently at the White Snake mage, "Dammit how did I not know!" Naruto growls

"Not know what?" Rogue asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah none of us could've known that Orga would've tied with that creep." Sting chimes in.

"Not that… Trafalgar Law only had one apprentice… his name was Orochimaru, a man who was once a part of ANBU and was hailed as an SSS Class along with the current Master Tsunade Senju and the current Second Seat of the Wizard Saints Jiraiya of the Toads." Naruto explains, "The man had an obsession with the One Magic and immortality, he would do anything to achieve his goals. Shit, I bet Kakashi knew about this and that's why they decided to come this year." Naruto sighs

"Damn so if he's so bad then why hasn't the Magic Council apprehended him yet?" Sting asks

"He destroyed or hid all evidence they could use against him, the official report is that he left the guild because he couldn't get enough data there but every member of the Wizard Saints and ANBU know the truth." Naruto says, "I'm gonna get some food, you guys can do whatever." Naruto waves them off before leaving the Sabertooth Booth.

**And End! Sorry about the wait guys, I meant to get this chapter out last week but my computer died and I forgot to save so yeah I lost all my work! Anyway this chapter was just gonna be the first two fights, some serious talk with Makorav about Lumen Histoire and the Sharingan, Kabuto's magic and just putting my favorite One Piece Character in there. Just so you know any magic or attacks based on characters from other animes will stay at that, characters might be mentioned (IE: Law) but they most likely will not make an appearance so don't go hoping for Whitebeard to have a guild or Toriko to be an independent mage. Anyway the next chapter will be Erza's fight, the little fight between Araña and Ren and then we'll see some of our favorite villains doing their thing. **

**Follow, fave and leave some nice reviews because I can always improve my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet Maelstrom Chapter 5**

**So yeah I know that the power of each mage could get confusing and while I don't usually want to do chapters like this, I feel it would help just to clear things up.**

**So in a normal guild the ranking goes D, C, B, A, S, Ace, and then Master. In ANBU it's slightly different, while they do have the greatest strength overall they run the guild in a militaristic fashion just as the Leaf Village is run in Naruto. Anyway I'm going to compare the ranks to different members of Fairy Tail, but even so anybody bellow S class is a genin, S class is a chunnin, SS class is a jonin and SSS class is Sannin/Hokage. They have yearly exams for mages to advance, until they are B-Rank they are forbidden from missions other than simple things in the city. Then they are assigned to a team.**

**D Rank- Lucy**

**C Rank- Lisanna (She's not built for combat but she is a better fighter than Lucy as shown by the fact that she doesn't stand around and let her spirits fight or use a whip like once and do jack shit with it.)**

**B Rank- Elfman- Guild members can take real missions now**

**A Rank- Natsu, Gray, **

**S Class- Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Laxus (If the S Class is REALLY strong like Sakura they can beat him, if not the best they can do is Erza)**

**SS Class- Laxus, Gildarts (Only if the person is someone like Kakashi, Sasuke or Naruto can they fight Gildarts. Unless they get into their true slayer modes [Haven't decided a name or form yet] they cannot beat him. They can only fight him to a draw)**

**SSS Class- Gildarts, Makorav**

**Also I decided that I'm skipping Ren and Araña's fight… Minor fights that'll happen the same as cannon will always be skipped. I'd rather focus on le main character.**

Naruto walks through the halls of the stadium, while he said he was going to go get food he really just wanted to get some air. Finding out the man who caused them so much trouble 5 years ago was not only still active but running a guild that's participating in the GMG could prove very troublesome. The blonde God Slayer walked kept walking, not really caring where he was.

"We have to stop meeting like this Naruto." Kakashi says with an eye smile as the blonde bumps into him again.

"Sorry Kakashi, I have a lot on my mind." Naruto says

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, if the snake bastard's back for Sasuke's eyes we have a huge problem… Pervy Sage isn't here to beat him this time." Naruto sighs, "This is one of those days where I wish I was Shikamaru, it'd be easier just to watch clouds and say troublesome."

"Haha I guess you're right, its kind of funny… Out of the 3 God Slayers in our guild right now he's the only one who has beaten me in shogi." Kakashi laughs slightly

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaims, "After all the tactical training…" He starts crying anime tears

"I'll be seeing you later Naruto." Kakashi waves, "I have to go back to the ANBU guild box, "I won't tell the others about the truth of what happened but it will come out eventually. If not Sasuke will probably beat it out of you."

"Wait! How did you know?" Naruto asks

"A certain silver haired man who wore rather expensive clothes told me that his ramen loving student had to go undercover for him and that I should keep Team 7 from approaching until the time is right." Kakashi says calmly, "I am ANBU's best strategist besides Shikamaru for a reason you know." Kakashi eye smiles, "You should get going. That pretty redhead you were looking at before is about to fight."

"Oi screw you scarecrow! I won't be tied down" Naruto shouts as he disappears in static to watch the match.

"Ah young love." Kakashi then takes out his smut-I mean literature to read while the fight went on.

**Erza vs Flare**

The two beautiful redheads walked towards the stadium. Most of the men were shouting but none were as loud as the members of Fairy Tail.

"SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS ERZA!" Natsu shouts while grinning wildly. This was Fairy Tail's chance to come back!

The air was tense as Erza walked towards the stadium, her red hair flowing behind her. Her opponent walked towards her, swaying side to side with each step. After a good 5 minutes of standing there, Flare opens her mouth and says…

"Moustache guy… I forfeit." Flare says simply

"**WHAT! FORFEIT? NOT IN MY ARENA!" **Torgue shouts, **"FIGHT BEFORE I MAKE YOU EXPLODE! MOOOWWWMEDDLEYMEEDELYMEEEEOW!"**

"Well then… Hair-" Flare tries to extend her hair but her opponent seeminglyteleports in front of her and glares at her.

"No, none of that. I see where you were trying to send your hair… You people from Raven Tail have no honor." Erza growls before knee-ing Flare in the chest and knocking her out, "I didn't even need to use my swords on someone as dishonorable as yourself." Erza walks away from the Arena.

"**WOW I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING! A ONE HIT KO! MOOOOOW MEEDELEYMOOW!" **Torgue says while doing his thing.

Erza walks away from the arena while the frogs that worked for the magic council take Flare away on a stretcher. Nobody says anything after that, until suddenly the arena explodes in cheers.

**Later**

Naruto was walking outside of the arena with a smile on his face, why you ask? Because first his original teammate trashed one of the stronger Wizard Saints and secondly Orga pissed off the Snake Pedophile what could make the day better? SMASH! Naruto accidentally bumps into the armored chest of Titania, "Hey Erza" Naruto says with a grin.

"Oh hello Naruto" Erza smiles at the whiskered blonde.

"Hehe you really got everyone to start believing in Fairy Tail again huh? That was pretty awesome how you beat Flare in one hit." Naruto smiles warmly at her.

"Oh i-it was nothing" Erza stammers a bit, "Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your guild though?"

"Nah I don't usually hang around them anyway. Besides Sting, Rogue and Orga they're kinda annoying… I guess Rufus and Yukio are nice but that's about it." Naruto sighs

"That sounds pretty bad. At Fairy Tail we're just a huge family" Erza smiles

"A family huh? Sounds nice"

**Flashback**

"_From here on you're no longer Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki… you are my students, my family so get used to it." Kakashi tells the 13 year old versions of the Strongest Team._

**Flashback End**

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Erza asks, "You just blanked out there for a second."

"Eh? Nothing really, just thinking… bout stuff." Naruto says dismissively, just because he had feelings didn't mean he was going to share them with someone he only met once before.

"What kind of stuff, hopefully nothing perverted." Erza narrows her eyes

"O-oi that's my sensei's job! Don't attack me!" Naruto steps back in fear. Yes his teacher Kakashi Hatake was a notorious pervert, always reading smut written by Jiraiya of the toads.

"Good" Erza nods, "Would you like to come with me to Fairy Tail's hotel? It's the Bar Sun, seeing as you don't really hang around your guild members I thought…" Erza blushes slightly

"Yeah I'll come, well see ya then Erza!" Naruto grins as he disappears in his Hirenkyaku leaving a still blushing Erza.

"_Why am I blushing? I like Jellal still… don't I?" _Erza asks herself.

**Bar Sun**

Naruto opens the door and the party that was going on inside stops abruptly, he then gives a half wave, "Yo… Erza invited me?" He says as if he was unsure if they would believe him or not.

"Ah I see you found the place just fine." Erza smiles as she walks inside. Instead of wearing her armor like normal she decided to wear a blue skirt and white blouse, as simple as the clothing was it seemed to suit her quite well.

"Wow" Naruto mumbles as he takes in her beauty, he shakes himself out of his stupor, "Oh hey Erza wow you look… really nice." Naruto smiles

"W-why thank you Naruto." Erza blushes a deep crimson.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy giggles

"SHUT UP CAT!" Naruto and Erza simultaneously drop kick Happy.

"Aww isn't that cute, you two are fighting in unison already." Laxus laughs

"Shut up Harry Potter." Naruto grunts at Laxus

"What did you call me, Fishcake?" Laxus growls back

"You heard me, Potter." Black sparks fly from Naruto's eyes

"Who's Harry Potter? Is he strong?" Natsu asks like the idiot he is.

Lucy sighs, "Harry Potter is a book character… he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." 

"Ohhhhhh I still don't get it." Natsu says blankly

"Sometimes Flame Brain… I wonder how you even survive with so little brain cells." Gray sighs

"Screw you stripper!"

"I don't swing that way you shitty pyro!" Gray shouts back and then it all degraded into a brawl that involved just about everyone except Naruto and Erza who opted to eat ramen and cake respectively.

"I'm telling you Erza, ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto shouts at her as he takes a bite of the greatest dish ever **(yes I'm biased as fuck I love ramen)**

"You see that's where you're wrong Uzumaki… Cake is the greatest food ever, especially strawberry ca…" Erza gets cut off as Freed flies into the table and knocks over both of their dishes.

"Oh crap…" Natsu starts sweating

"**You imbeciles… you knocked over my ramen/cake now you shall face DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" **Naruto and Erza growl in demonic voices. If you look closely you could see an image of a giant golden avatar around Naruto and the image of an angry fairy queen behind Erza.

"SHIT! RUN, RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" Natsu shouts as he and everyone else try to escape the two monsters.

"**Oh Natsu didn't you say you wanted to fight me? Now is the perfect time." **Erza smiles wickedly as she beats Natsu senseless

"GAAAH!" Natsu screams like a bitch as Erza beats him up while Naruto beats up the rest of the guild members. They were all blissfully unaware of a small white bird resting in the rafters that flew out of the bar immediately.

**Secret Base**

A large group of people stood in a circle, in the center of the circle was the throne of a man with long black hair.

"Lord Madara… it seems the Grand Magic Games are under way with both ANBU and White Snake in the running for number one." A man with orange hair and piercings says calmly, this is Yahiko a man who uses Ocean Titan Magic; it was essentially God Slayer Magic however it didn't grant the enhanced senses and focuses more on striking power.

"I see… Zetsu what have you found on the Balam Alliance and this new cult?" Madara asks

"Tartaros is rather silent for now, I believe they will act soon though… the new cult of Zeref has been rather hard to find anything on. I believe we might have to have one of our members infiltrate them to learn anything past my own speculations." Zetsu explains

"I see… Nagato I want you, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Konan to appear at the end of the Grand Magic Games too eliminate the strongest members of the guilds… Do not target Makorav Dreyar, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki unless there is another member with you for back up. They might not be the absolute strongest but they are the smartest and could defeat you if they were truly forced to go all out." Madara explains, "Instill fear into the hearts of the Light Guilds… It is time for the dawn of the Akatsuki Era!"

"YES SIR!" Was resounding from the base

**And Cut! So yeah I decided to skip the second fight because it would just be cannon. I refuse to write anything that will go exactly according to cannon, if you guys want that then just read the manga and not fanfiction. Anyway on to reader reviews!**

**Uchiha Shodai: **read the thing at the beginning

**Riku Uzumaki: **I know and I had this fight happen because I wanted to show how strong Erza was compared to Raven Tail's members

**Anyway as you can see this was more of a talk-y chapter than a fight chapter. I know and I'm really just trying to build up Naruto and Erza's relationship a bit because I want to make it more than lust and physical attraction that draws them together so these little moments where they hang out will help with that. And as you can see… THERE WILL BE NO DRAGON FESTIVAL! Le gasp! Yeah I didn't like that arc seeing as it was just showing how weak everyone was compared to real dragons… Oh and killing Ultear but Crime Sorciere doesn't play as big of a role in my story as they do in cannon. So it'll be the Akatsuki arc. So yeah next chapter is Day 2 of the GMG (I decided to skip the point system as it really stops mattering at a certain point. All that matters is winning the last round) So follow, favorite and leave a nice review! Also check out my new story In Gurren we trust! **


End file.
